Un mal día
by ariadonechan
Summary: Antonio se despierta hoy con mal pie, lo que no sabe es que al final el día no va a ser tan malo.


Hola~Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada aquí~ Omg, bueno, vengo a dejar esta historia rusixespa que hace mucho que no subía nada suelto de estos dos, y con sólo ver que empieza a dominar esta pareja en FF estoy feliz~. La habría subido antes de ayer, pero me faltaba algo y me daba palo terminarla; la tuve ayer pero el **** fanfiction no me dejaba subir nada por la noche, que era cuando lo tenía.

Bueno, y sin dar más vueltas, les dejo este fic que me salió algo fail. Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya por lo que los personajes presente le pertenecen a él. La historia está narrada por Antonio y las palabras en _cursiva_ son sus pensamientos en ese momento y posee inicio de lemon (cortado así que no se verá nada). Y sin más, me voy: 3-2-1-0:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pvo. AntonioEspaña:**

Hoy no es mi día, lo presiento: esta mañana me he despertado por los gritos de mis hijos por la pelea del triste mando de la televisión; fui a desayunar y al no tener leche tuve que ir a comprarla; cuando vuelvo, encuentro a Mateo en el suelo medio muerto, que por lo que me he enterado después, casi le mata María; tuve que soportar a mi jefe echándome la bronca por la tontería de que perdiese el papeleo de los presupuestos de ese año; en definitiva, hoy es un día jodido, y para colmo, tengo una reunión en la cual hablarían de la crisis de muchos países. _Que día más redondo._

Decidí salir pronto de mi casa para o llegar tarde y tener que soportar a Alemania echándome el sermón, además, hoy mis hijos están insoportables, cuando antes me vaya mejor. Llegué al aeropuerto de Barajas y subí al avión que me llevaría a Moscú para la reunión, antes de que nadie diga nada, sí, llevo ropa de abrigo por si acaso.

Cinco horas de viaje, estoy muerto, y además no pude dormir nada, no sé si llegaré vivo a la noche. Me dirijo al vehículo que me llevará a la casa de Rusia, que es lo bastante grande cómo para que estemos allá todos nosotros. _Bueno, la verdad es que me hace bastante ilusión pasar el día aquí con él y otros países, aunque los demás me dan igual, es decir, últimamente me agrada mucho Rusia, desde mi Guerra Civil le estoy empezando a ver de una forma distinta a antes, es decir, cuando le veo sonreír, no sonrío porque siempre sonría, sino que sonrío porque… Me gusta su sonrisa, y-y sus ojos amatista, el que sea tan amable, aunque también m-me gusta su cuer-¡Basta Antonio! Por dios es tu amigo, ¡nada más! Arg, siento mi cara arder…_ Y ahora, mientras me mataba por dentro como un imbécil, el chófer del auto ya había llegado y me miraba raro. _Perfecto._ Bajé del vehículo lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la residencia rusa. Llamé a la puerta, abriéndose con el ruso detrás.

- Privet España (Hola) - saludó Iván con su hermana detrás, Natasha, mientras de dejaba entrar.

- Hola~ - le contesté mientras entraba y Biolorrusia me mataba con la mirada, aunque, la verdad, yo no me quedé atrás y le devolví la mirada asesina.

- La reunión va a comenzar, sólo faltabas tú España, vayamos ya a la sala, ¿da? - ahora fue Iván quien nos cortó la batalla de miradas a su hermana y a mi, _Perfecto, hasta hoy que salgo antes llego tarde, joder. _

Iván nos llevó hasta la sala de la reunión, y aunque mi casa es grande, no llega ni a la mitad de la suya.

Una vez allí me dirigí a la silla con mi nombre, que estaba entre Portugal y Francia, _genial. _Estuve toda la reunión con Francis pegado a mi y no sé ni por qué, con Andre golpeando a Francis cada vez que hacía algo, y todo ello bajo la mirada y gritos matadores de Alemania y Suiza y alguna mirada desviada de Rusia hacia mi, poniéndome el pulso por las nubes.

Dieron las dos y fuimos a comer al comedor de la casa para luego retomar la reunión donde la dejamos y revisar los planes de ajustes. Decidí sentarme con Francis para dejar a mi hermano con Vicent, además no tenía ganas de soportar a "el amante de los conejos rosas y el opio". Y la verdad, la comida no me fue tan mal, sin contar que Suiza casi nos vuela la cabeza por hacer cosas impropias que podía aprender su hermana, no sé a que se refiere aunque según Andre es porque Francis me estuvo metiendo mano toda la comida, _Quizás por eso Iván miraba tan mal a Fran y no para de mirarme…_, Aunque es imposible, si lo hubiese hecho me habría dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Bueno, da igual, ahora mismo voy a ir al baño para que, después, en la reunión no tenga que ir, y, así, no tener que soportar a Alemania, _En serio, es como una madre regañando a su hijo por no comer el brocoli. _Yendo al baño oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y decido girarme, topándome con Iván sonriéndome,_ Genial, otro ataque al corazón. _

- ¿Vas al baño? - me pregunta con su sonrisa, _Siempre dicen que es infantil, pero a mi me parece bonita, le queda bien esa sonrisa._

- Umh - sólo soy capaz de asentir mientras siento mi cara arder por mis pensamientos, _Genial Antonio._

- Te acompaño, ¿da? - es lo único que dice porque después me coge del brazo y tira de mi hasta el baño. Cuando llegamos supuse que esperaría fuera, ya que es un baño individual, pero cuando veo que entra conmigo y que, para empeorarlo, tiene las mejillas algo sonrojadas, me quedo blanco, _¿Qué le pasa?_

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto dudoso, _Supongo que querrá huir de Natasha, normal._

- Oye España, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? - es lo que me responde, y me doy cuenta que cada vez está más sonrojado, _Que lindo~_

- Verás, me gusta una persona, bueno, más bien un amigo, ¿da? Y no sé cómo decírselo. No me gustaría perder su amistad por mis sentimientos y… No sé qué hacer, porque, creo que a él le gusta otra persona - mientras me va narrando todo desvía la mirada y no me mira en ningún momento, lo que me pone más nervioso. _Pero este no es el caso, le gusta alguien, seguramente sea China. _Suelto un profundo suspiro y le intento sonreír, aunque seguro que no cuela, _Me siento estúpido de haberme enamorado de una persona que jamás me corresponderá, y ahora, estoy roto por dentro por mi estupidez._

- Creo que se lo tendrías que decir, seguro que te corresponde, tranquilo - y ahora, mientras escupo esas palabras que me hacen morir me giro con la intención de irme, seguramente cuando salga de aquí rompa a llorar. - B-Bueno, me voy ya para la reunión, te veo allí - _Tenía el pomo en la mano, la libertad para salir de allí y poder desahogarme, pero no, no pude salir porque ahora mismo Iván me ha agarrado del brazo y me a tirado hacia él mientras me arrincona contra una pared. - _Si me disculpas, quiero salir a-

- Nyet (no) - me corta a mitad de la frase y se acerca a mi cara, _Tengo ganas de llorar, me siento idiota. _- ¿Qué te ocurre Antonio? - me le quedo mirando, usó mi nombre humano, algo que me sorprende porque sólo lo usó en mi época con Franco.

- No me ocurre nada Rusia - le miento, es la única escapatoria que me queda - ¿P-Puedo irme?

_- _Nyet - cada vez tiene la cara más cerca a la mía, me está poniendo nervioso - Tengo que decirte algo Antonio, antes de que te vayas, ¿da? - sólo pude asentir, estaba perdido sintiendo su respiración en mi rostro.

- Ya lyublyu tebya ( te amo) - me dijo, no sé lo que es, aunque tampoco lo pienso mucho, estoy más ocupado mirando su cara, terriblemente sonrojada y tan cerca de la mía

- L-Lo siento pero no te e- me cortó, me cortó la frase de una forma que nunca imaginaría, besándome, _besándome_. Nunca pensé que ocurriría esto, me quedo estático, sin reaccionar, seguro que parezco estúpido. Noto como se separa de mi y me mira, sólo puedo sonrojarme a más no poder, _Mierda._

- España yo- empieza a hablarme, titubeando, pero paso de escucharle, ya sé que me va a decir; por lo que prefiero abalanzarme a besar sus labios. _Saben realmente bien, me gustaría quedarme así el resto del día. _Se queda quieto un segundo para luego corresponder el beso, pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior y la dejo pasar, dando lugar a un beso mucho más pasional e invasivo. Nos empezamos a separar por la falta de aire pero rápidamente vuelve a besar mis labios mientras empieza a bajar una mano por mi torso y empieza a desabrochar mi camisa.

-R-Rusia, no deberíamos ir a la reunión-consigo pronunciar entre suspiros mientras baja por mi pecho dándome chupones, alguna lamida y beso.

-¿Qué más da?-me susurra en un momento a mi oído para luego retomar el trabajo que hacía y empezar a descender por mi cuerpo hasta la cintura de los pantalones, que, cuando los empieza a bajar, para por oír algo fuera de los suspiros y gemidos que emitimos ambos, y es que la puerta se abre dejando ver a Francia cayendo de golpe, y ahora suena un click en su cabeza y en la mía: no echamos pestillo. _Mierda._ Ambos miramos a Francis que nos mira con miedo mientras empieza a dar pasos para atrás.

-Y-Yo -empezó a titubear- L-Lo siento chicos, ya me iba, sólo pasaba por aquí~ Revoir (adiós)- y salió corriendo.

Hubo un silencio entre Iván y yo en el que conectamos para lo mismo.

-¡FRANCIA! - gritamos al tiempo mientras nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos tras el gabacho.

-Oye Antonio - me giro para mirar a Rusia antes de salir y me daba un beso. - ¿Seguimos esta noche?

_Al final, hoy no iba a ser un día tan malo, ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

PD: Inglaterra deja ya tu magia estará pronto con un nuevo capítulo subido. Disculpen las tardanzas.


End file.
